1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to carrier means and more particularly to an improved handle for carrying bags having flexible carrying straps.
2. Prior Art
Various types of handles have been proposed in the past to assist in carrying portable container bags and the like. See, for example, the various handles shown and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 824,904; 3,913,172; 4,40,562; 2,319,316; 3,912,140; 4,004,722; 4,112,541; 1,401,854; 4,590,640 and 5,083,825. Such devices range from handles attached to strings and hooks designed to releasably connect to bag straps to exotic grips sometimes found for securing mailbags and the like. Many of such handles are adapted for permanent installation on the straps of the containers and bags and may be unsightly, cumbersome and complicated.
There remains a need for a simple, durable, efficient, inexpensive, reusable bag carrier handle which is relatively light in weight and which is easy to install on one or more carrier bag straps and just as easy to remove therefrom but which provides a non-slip comfortable grip.